


Life…with or without you

by Valechan1991



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, little angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valechan1991/pseuds/Valechan1991
Summary: Iwaizumi e Oikawa. Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Due metà dello stesso intero. Un legame che durerà nonostante tutto. Ma cosa li attende per il futuro?SPOILER PER CHI NON SEGUE IL MANGA





	Life…with or without you

La coppia preferita, stavolta alle prese con un’avventura speciale…  
Buona lettura!

 

Life…with or without you

 

“ Fai solo come fai sempre. Lascia finire me” aveva detto Iwaizumi ad Oikawa, durante la partita contro la Date Kogyo. Lo picchiava continuamente, lo irritava, ma non poteva negare di volergli comunque molto bene. E che soprattutto, quel deficiente di Culokawa aveva ragione, sulla questione della fiducia tra loro due.  
“Contiamo sulla tua battuta” gli aveva detto ancora, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Si conoscevano da una vita, sapevano tutto l’uno dell’altro. Ma le cose stavano per cambiare…  
Durante la partita contro la Karasuno al torneo primaverile, si erano dati fiducia a vicenda più delle altre volte. Come sempre, battevano il cinque quando segnavano. Anche se lo picchiava, Oikawa lo sapeva. Il suo Iwa-chan gli era rimasto sempre accanto, sin da quando erano bambini. Era la sua costante.  
Ma quella partita la persero. Se Oikawa, orgoglioso come sempre, disse al suo amato e odiato kouhai “ Non montarti la testa, siamo ad una vittoria ed una sconfitta”… Iwaizumi si sentiva morire dentro.  
“ Avrei dovuto fare punto… che razza di Asso sono?!” Il ragazzo tremava, si mordeva le labbra e stringeva i pugni.  
Poi sentì una pacca sulla schiena. Oikawa, il suo capitano, lo confortò, e così gli altri. Ma fu Oikawa quello che tenne la mano più a lungo sulla spalla dell’Asso dell’Aoba Johsai.  
Iwaizumi non sapeva mai quanto fosse saggio seguire quel ragazzo così volubile. Un perfetto stupido e vanesio fuori dal campo, Oikawa. Ma in quanto, Tooru, il secondo (forse) miglior capitano e alzatore della prefettura. Ma una cosa la sapeva: seguire Tooru, l’uomo dallo sguardo quasi predatorio che sapeva far uscire il meglio da tutti, era motivo di orgoglio.

 

 

Mentre salutavano i tifosi, come al solito Iwaizumi e Oikawa iniziarono a discutere.  
“ Iwa-chan, perché sei così arrabbiato? Lo sono più io, visto che non ho reagito prontamente!”  
“ Vuoi competere anche in questo, Culokawa?!” rimbeccò il ragazzo, iniziando a prenderlo a calci.  
Passò una settimana e arrivò il momento dei saluti per i ragazzi del terzo anno.  
“Grazie per questi tre anni!” fu il semplice discorso di un Oikawa in lacrime. Il loro ultimo allenamento sarebbe stato dopo la fine delle qualificazioni, ma quello era anche un modo per ringraziare la squadra del sostegno datogli.  
Mentre Oikawa e Iwaizumi tornavano a casa…  
“Anche quando diventerai vecchio, probabilmente non sarai felice” disse improvvisamente Iwaizumi  
“perché mi stai lanciando una maledizione, adesso?!”  
“Anche se vincerai in un torneo, non sarai pienamente soddisfatto, continuando a giocare a pallavolo per tutta la vita. Perché sei un ragazzo problematico” continuò Iwaizumi  
“ Mi stai insultando ancora, Iwa-chan?!” ribattè Oikawa  
“ Però… andrai avanti senza dubbi. Vai avanti senza dubbi “ aggiunse Hajime “ Sei un compagno incredibile “ disse serio, fissandolo negli occhi. “ Sei una spalla su cui contare e un compagno. Anche se le nostre squadre cambieranno, questo non cambierà. Però quando giocheremo contro, ti straccerò” concluse, ghignando appena all’indirizzo dell’amico  
“ Come vuoi, Iwa-chan” rispose Oikawa, ricambiando il ghigno. I due siglarono la promessa con un brofist, mentre davanti ai loro occhi scorrevano i ricordi di quello che avevano vissuto insieme,

 

 

Iwaizumi e Oikawa andarono a vedere la finale delle qualificazioni.  
“ Non avevi detto di non voler venire a vedere perché ti saresti incazzato qualunque delle due squadre vincesse?” lo schernì Iwaizumi  
“ Voglio vedere i volti dei perdenti” ribattè Oikawa, di rimando  
“ Sei un bastardo” commentò Hajime, monocorde  
“In realtà, spero che perdano entrambe” commentò Oikawa, imbronciato  
“ Sei proprio un gran bastardo” commentò, nuovamente monocorde, Iwaizumi, mentre pensava “ se gli do corda, lo gonfio!”

 

 

Arrivò il giorno del diploma. Iwaizumi e Oikawa si presero un po’ di tempo per loro. Era dura.  
Non che dovessero per forza stare appiccicati. Ma avevano condiviso tutto sin da bambini, era difficile staccarsi ed accettare l’assenza dell’altro. Entrambi ripensarono ai momenti passati insieme  
Iwaizumi ricordava le mani costantemente fredde di Oikawa, spaventato a morte dai coleotteori, quando stava per colpire Kageyama…. Oikawa, nemmeno contava quante volte Hajime lo avesse aiutato e supportato. L'aveva sempre sostenuto e rialzato, quando lui cadeva nel baratro. Solo con lui si permetteva la massima sincerità, solo con chi lo conosceva davvero.  
Muoversi da lì, dalla loro vecchia palestra dove si erano ritrovati dopo la cerimonia, significava separarsi. Erano vicini di casa, e amici, potevano comunque vedersi quando volevano. Ma non avrebbero vissuto più le stesse esperienze. Entrambi pensarono con stizza, in silenzio, che qualcun altro avrebbe preso il loro posto per l’altro. Fecero la conoscenza del mostro verde della gelosia, senza esserne consapevoli.  
Nessuno dei due seppe dire come si ritrovarono abbracciati.  
“ Mi mancherai, Iwa-chan. Ma rimarrai sempre il mio Asso, il migliore” disse, in tono sincero, Oikawa, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del compagno.  
“Anche tu, Oikawa” commentò semplicemente Iwaizumi.  
Non sarebbe stato facile stare lontani. Avevano troppe esperienze in comune, avevano condiviso troppo insieme. Era naturale quella malinconia, ripensare al passato.  
“Anche se cambieremo squadra, noi continueremo ad essere partners” disse Iwaizumi, con un broncio, rosso in viso  
Fu quando tornarono a casa, quel giorno, che per primo Oikawa realizzò di essersi innamorato del suo amico. O forse, ne era sempre stato innamorato…

 

 

“Iwa-chan, credi che quando moriamo ci passa tutta la vita davanti?”  
Era ormai passato quasi un mese e mezzo da quando avevano iniziato l’università. Iwaizumi e Oikawa andavano a trovare i ragazzi della squadra nel loro vecchio liceo e parlavano spesso con Kunimi e Kindaichi.  
Il ragazzo non seppe come si ritrovò nella sua vecchia palestra, con una palla in mano, e a ripensare alle parole dette per caso da quello stupido del suo amico d’infanzia.  
“ Non credo a queste cose” aveva ribattuto quella volta.  
Ci mancava solo che credesse a certe sciocchezze, quando sua madre faceva, a volte, la ragazzina romantica parlandogli di quella stupida leggenda del filo rosso.  
Nel frattempo, Oikawa stava raggiugendo il compagno all’Aoba Johsai…  
Un’auto….uno schianto… il buio… il vuoto…

 

“Iwaizumi! Meno male che sei qui!”  
Il ragazzo si sentì chiamare dal suo vecchio allenatore.  
“Cosa succede?” domandò, vedendolo allarmato  
“ è successo qualcosa ad Oikawa. È stato investito da un’auto mentre veniva qui. Lo stanno portando in ospedale!”  
Il ragazzo lasciò cadere la palla e insieme all’allenatore corse in ospedale. Vedere l’amico con la mascherina, attaccato a dei fili e con la testa fasciata, gli provocò una stretta al cuore. Quel ragazzo era sempre così energico, così petulante, e ora…  
Iwaizumi gli rimaneva accanto, ma Oikawa non accennava a risvegliarsi.  
“ Come sta?” chiedeva  
“ la botta è stata forte, ma dovrebbe svegliarsi in pochi giorni. Non è così grave, ragazzo. Il tuo amico si riprenderà” gli aveva risposto il medico, ma Iwaizumi era preoccupato, sebbene lo nascondesse.  
Ripensò al discorso fattogli da Oikawa.  
“Sai, Iwa-chan, io invece credo che quando moriamo vediamo la persona che più amiamo. Iwa-chan, è la tua mamma per te, non è vero?”  
Iwaizumi passava molto tempo nella stanza di Oikawa, facendogli compagnia, parlandogli, attendendo il momento in cui si sarebbe risvegliato.  
Quella volta la sua risposta fu “ Stai zitto, non ne hai idea, Bakakawa!”  
“Oikawa, mi chiedesti quale fosse la persona che amo di più al mondo” pensò il ragazzo, fissandolo “ penso di aver finalmente trovato la persona più importante della mia vita”  
Che ironia, pensava sorridendo quasi di scherno. Doveva accorgersene proprio adesso?  
Si erano innamorato di quell’idiota, o forse, lo aveva sempre amato.  
Immaginò anche di vedere Oikawa, con un sorriso sardonico, sfidarlo con lo sguardo dicendogli “ capisco”.  
Immaginò una vita senza di lui, senza la costante intorno alla quale la sua vita, aveva sempre girato. Immaginò tutte le loro partite senza di lui. Immaginò di non averlo mai conosciuto.  
Era come perderlo. Per sempre.

 

 

Passò qualche ora da quel momento, e Iwaizumi era ancora lì.  
Improvvisamente, notò che Oikawa si muoveva, e si ritrovò a fissare i suoi occhi, con stupore misto a felicità.  
“Iwa-chan?” esclamò il ragazzo, un po’ provato ma tutto sommato non eccessivamente malconcio  
“Sono felice che tu sia tornato, Oikawa “ disse Iwaizumi, sorridendo e avvicinandosi maggiormente “ te l’avevo detto, no? Anche se cambieremo squadra, noi continueremo ad essere partners”  
Oikawa lo fissò stupito, sbattendo gli occhi. Poi il ragazzo si sciolse in un sorriso felice.  
Si erano comunicati tutto con lo sguardo. Adesso, non erano una coppia soltanto nello sport… ma anche nella vita.

Con un filo rosso del destino a legarli, che Iwaizumi poteva vedere chiaramente tra le loro dita intrecciate.


End file.
